


You are So Loud (I Can't Hear You)

by pendamaris



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, M/M is legal in SK, Not That Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendamaris/pseuds/pendamaris
Summary: Sungyoon says straight to the point, “You are banned from entering the library.”





	You are So Loud (I Can't Hear You)

Jangjun has books scattered on the table in front of him; encyclopaedias, dictionaries, historical books, even some unidentified books due to their worn out condition and illegible titles. He also has some paper and a lone pen with him.

He flips open one of the unidentified book, scanning through the chapters, pretending to be focus solely with the book, writes down the information then closes it.

He does the same with all the books.

It has been approximately a month that he repeats this pattern.

However, it is all merely an act. He cannot even understand 90% of the contents that he writes. It is just his strategy to cover what he really does.

You see, he is there to do a research.

A research that he does not know yet what the right approach to use is but he already has his object of study.

The hot librarian.

From his position, he can see the circulation desk perfectly. The young librarian is busy checking some new items. No person seen borrowing the books though so this is his chance.

Jangjun stands from his seat, groans satisfyingly for getting up from his position. Thirty minutes of sitting and just writing is killing him.

He gains his energy back then saunters toward the desk. He clears his throat, “Excuse me,” he throws a smile to the librarian.

The hot librarian glances at him and speaks unamused, “What?”

It is not that the man is impolite or does not respect the visitors in the library, it is just that Jangjun goes to him frequently to seek his help that he does not have to give pleasantries to Jangjun anymore.

“Can you help me find this book?”

“What book this time?” the librarian answers while still busy checking the new arrivals.

“ **The History of Frog’s Mating Dance**.”

The librarian only cocks one eyebrow, “What? We don’t have that book here.”

Jangjun pretends to be shocked, “Really? Are you sure? I heard that it has five stars rating in IMDB.”

“IMDB is for movies,” the librarian says sternly.

“Oh, really? Then..Ah! In Rotten Tomatoes!” Jangjun says gleefully.

The librarian sighs, murmuring something like ‘the only thing that is rotting is your brain’ before answering, “Maybe you mean Goodreads.”

“Omo! That’s it! Yaaa.. you really are smart! That’s why you are a librarian, yaaaaa,” Jangjun exclaims, extending his hand to hit the librarian’s shoulder.

The librarian glares at Jangjun and brushes away his hand.

“Whatever it is, we don’t have it here. And also there is no such thing as frog’s mating dance. You can consult your source then go back here when you find the right title. Thank you.”

Jangjun does not give up, “Should I show you the dance?” then he dances before the librarian can answer. (AN: I guess you guys already know that signature Jangjun dance and he dances that).

He dances confidently, with moves that he can only produce, accompanied with the music that only he can hear in his mind.

He finishes the dance by posing with his back to the librarian and throws his head sideway, “How?”

The librarian has his jaw opened then shakes his head to lose the image from his head.

He gestures for Jangjun to follow him. They stop in one area, and the librarian takes a book from the rack.

“I think this is what you are looking for,” the librarian hands him one thick tome.

Jangjun reads the title aloud, **50 Signs of Mental Illness,** then lifts his head and grins at the librarian, “maybe I really need it. I am really crazy over something now,” Jangjun hits the librarian by reflex with the book.

The librarian moves his body away from Jangjun, “O..kay. Now that I have helped you, I will go back to my desk. You can ask me if you need another help.”

The librarian turns away, heading to his desk.

“Thank you, Sungyoon-ssi,” Jangjun calls him while waving the book.

The librarian, Sungyoon, only nods politely then goes to his desk.

Jangjun smiles from ear to ear.

Another encounter today with the hot librarian.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

Jangjun pouts and sends death glare to the head across him. He is only late for two minutes and his seat already taken by some tall handsome guy.

Okay not his seat per se, but still that is his usual seat where he can sneak a peak of his boyfriend all the time.

Okay, okay, not his boyfriend if it is only Jangjun that thinks Sungyoon is his.

The person across him looks up, maybe sensing someone is looking at him, and smiles briefly at Jangjun. Jangjun snorts and looks at other direction. The person goes back to his reading, shaking his head.

Jangun folds his arms on his chest.

_Why doesn’t he move? He is only reading his books. If I was there, I can see my precious bunny. Now I am stuck here T.T_

Jangjun grumbles in annoyance. The pen that he borrowed from Seungmin is crushed on his hand.

He almost shouts in joy when suddenly Sungyoon comes in view. But why is he walking to the person across him and smiles at the guy?!?

Sungyoon also engage the person in a hush conversation, whispering to each other and sometimes giggling.

_Am I really crazy now? Sungyoon-ssi is smiling and laughing?_

Jangjun is stunned.  He ever only sees the other man smiling one time, when a little girl borrowed a fable book. The librarian is so gentle and patient with the girl. When he smiled, Jangjun could see that he looked like a rabbit hence he calls Sungyoon as his precious bunny. That was also the time when Jangjun fell in love with the librarian.

Sungyoon glances at his watch then saying something like ‘I need to go, parkjumma’ to the seat stealer and then pats his back. He looks up, startled for a few seconds when he sees Jangjun is looking at him, and then schools his face to his usual no expression.

Jangjun waves at him but Sungyoon leaves without waving back.

Jangjun lowers his hand. Feeling so heartbroken.

_Why can’t he smile at me like that too?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

“AH WAEEEE”

Jangjun whines, not realizing that he delivers his thought in reality, not just his mind.

Seungmin, who sits beside him, nudges him, “Hyung, lower your voice. The others are annoyed. Look up and see for yourself.”

Jangjun does as Seungmin says and yes, people are looking at him. They look like they are ready to throw him out from the library. Some are scowling at him and others are glaring heatedly.

“Eh..hehehe..” Jangjun grins sheepishly at them, “I am sorry.”

He hears familiar steps and finds himself now looking at a peeved Sungyoon.

“Gather your things and follow me.”

Jangjun is confuse, “Ye?”

“Now,” Sungyoon says then walks away from the table.

Jangjun puts his things into his bag with the help of Seungmin then goes to Sungyoon.

Sungyoon says straight to the point, “You are banned from entering the library.”

Jangjun blinks. He blinks again.

“WHAT?”

“Lower your voice, please. This is a public place not your own home.”

Jangjun is shocked. He cannot enter the library?!

“But why? It is my only time saying something accidentally loud. Can’t you pass this one? Please? Please…” Jangjun is begging the librarian now.

Sungyoon gives a heavy sigh then grabs some piece of papers, or more like notes and reads them.

[Can you please talk to that guy that sit beside the fiction section? He does not know how to be quiet]

[That guy is so creepy. Why he suddenly laughs out of nowhere or smiles maniacally? Can you talk to him?]

[Tell the guy to be quiet. This is a library. You know who I mean]

[Hi. I have given you one before. Want to remind you again to talk to him. Seriously.]

[The sound when he is writing is so loud. What is he writing anyway? Help]

[I don’t know. Even when he is only sitting and does nothing, he is so LOUD]

And many other notes…

When Sungyoon is done he looks at Jangjun. Jangjun is perplexed, does not believe what he heard just now.

“They are only say ‘the guy’ though. No name. How can you conclude that it is me?”

“You always sit beside the fiction section, you sometimes laugh out of nowhere and these...” Sungyoon points at the notes, “start to come after you frequent the library.”

Jangjun wants to say more but he realizes that Sungyoon is right. He does not want to make Sungyoon mad too.

“Fine. But it is only for some time right?” Jangjun asks hopefully.

“I don’t know.”

“A week?”

“Maybe.”

“A month?”

“I can’t tell. Maybe.”

“At least tell me it is not a year.”

Sungyoon shrugs.

Jangjun groans. He is really banned from the library.

“But my research…” he says desperately.

“You are doing a research?”

Jangjun looks at Sungyoon then sighs, “Never mind. I think I had already failed.”

Jangjun waves at Sungyoon dejectedly then exits the library.

His research does not have a progress anyway.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

It has been five days, yet Jangjun is still banned from the library. He always comes to the place every day to just being rejected by the librarian. Sungyoon will give him code that he is not allowed still to enter the library.

Sometimes Sungyoon will only signal him from inside, which Jangjun can see through the window, sometimes he will go outside and tells him directly. He will pat Jangjun’s back swiftly or smiles emphatically then goes inside.

Is that a progress?

Maybe.

And now, Jangjun is here, sitting on a wooden bench in front of the library. He had rushed to this place after playing with his friends, seeing as it is Sunday, the place is usually not packed. However, today is an exception.

The civil servant exam is near so the place is crowded. And he is still banned from the library.

Jangjun still waits though. He will always wait until closing time to see his precious bunny.

It is three hours after he is sitting on the bench when the sky starts pouring with rain. He seeks for a shelter in the terrace of the library, standing there, shivering and rubbing his hands together to become warm.

He forgot to bring an umbrella and he does not wear a jacket also.

The rain only falls harder.

“Right. Right. See?! Even the universe is crying because I am banned from the library and cannot see my precious bunny. Aishh…” he says to no one.

Fortunately, it soon downs to only drizzle and Jangjun is now squatting, looking at the sky.

“Why is this happen to me? Why?”

“What are you doing?”

Jangjun turns to see Sungyoon looking at him. The library is closed now.

“Are you waiting for the frogs to come out and do their mating dance?” Sungyoon continues.

Jangjun is blank. If his friends see him, they will think he summons Jaehyun because he is really zoning out now. What Sungyoon says enter his left ear then come out from his right ear.

“W-what?”

Sungyoon approaches him, “Are you waiting for the frogs to come out and do their mating dance?”

Jangjun shakes his head, “Eyy…of course not. Frogs don’t do mating dance.”

“But that time you said…”

“Please forget it bun..I mean hot..I mean Sungyoon-ssi,” Jangjun corrects his word in a flash of lightning and stands up.

Sungyoon nods.

“Okay…then what are you doing here? Ah! Is it because of your research? That is why you really want to go inside? You need books? Literal books?”

_Since when Sungyoon-ssi is this talkative with me? Not that I am complaining._

Jangjun shakes his head no, “It is not that. My research is already failed anyway.”

Sungyoon tilts his head, “Why?”

“My object of the study is proven to be really hard to approach,” Jangjun explains.

“That is the reason?”

 Jangjun sighs in defeat, “Yes.”

Sungyoon hums, “Then you are here to...”

“Oh, I am just waiting for the rain to stop. I don’t bring my umbrella and no jacket also.”

Sungyoon scans Jangjun; he wears washed jeans and a black t-shirt only.

Sungyoon then opens his backpack and grabs a denim jacket. He thrusts it to Jangjun.

Jangjun only looks at the jacket after he receives the cloth, “This is...”

“Wear that. I guess you already wait for a long time, you must be cold.”

_And you are so cool, Sungyoon-ssi…_

“But I am...”

Sungyoon takes the jacket then drapes it over Jangjun’s shoulders. He takes one step closer until his body almost collides with Jangjun. He can feel Jangjun’s warm breath on his cheek.

He moves back after he is done, “Just take it as my apology for banning you from library.”

Jangjun can’t help but to grin happily, “Thank you, Sungyoon-ssi.” He also really wants to dance in happiness now. Does it mean that Sungyoon cares about him?

Sungyoon smiles slightly, “You’re welcome.”

“Ah, my name is Jangjun. Lee Jangjun.” Jangjun extends his hand.

Sungyoon accepts Jangjun’s hand, “I know. You are a member of this library. I registered your name, remember?”

“You know my name? You remember my name? You remember me as Jangjun? Jangjun as me? My name?” Jangjun asks in awe.

Sungyoon nods.

“And I also know that those titles you asked were just your excuse to talk to me.”

Jangjun denies in hurry, “Eyy..no way! What are you talking about, Sungyoon-ssi?”

Sungyoon takes out another thing from his bag. It is a crumpled paper.

“Do you know that aside from making noise in the library, you also like to litter?”

Sungyoon gives the paper to Jangjun. Jangjun opens it and sees his own messy writing.

**[The World War II started in...damn Sungyoon-ssi is so hot today! Does he dye his hair?...the war lasted for a......bunny. he really looks like a cute bunny when he smiles. When will he smile again?...the famous figures in this war were...how can he just stand there and looks so hot and sexy like that? His piercing eyes, oh man....Winston Churchill and..jangjun loves sungyoon....]**

Jangjun chokes at the last line. Did he write that?

“You are mistaken, Sungyoon-ssi. Maybe this is another Jangjun hehehe...”

Sungyoon grabs the paper from Jangjun, “No. Because there is only one Jangjun that likes to litter and that is you.”

Jangjun does not know how to respond. He loses his witty answers and he is already caught by the librarian.

“Fine. That is me.” Jangjun says at the end, pouting.

“I know.”

Jangjun pauses. Wait. Sungyoon knows so he...

“You already know that I like you?!”

“That you love me. Yes.”

“All this time?”

Sungyoon nods again, “O.”

“And you act as if you don’t know that I like you? Giving me a cold shoulder?"

“That you love me. Yes.”

“Stop saying it!”

“What?”

“The word love.”

“But it is true!”

“Urgh I hate you.”

“No. You love me. OUCH! Stop hitting me! Ya!” Sungyoon says while laughing.

“Now you laugh! Why did not you laugh before? Why you never gave a big smile to me? Why?”

Sungyoon takes Jangjun’s hand in his, “Okay stop hitting me.”

Jangjun stops. His hand is in Sungyoon’s hold.

“I am sorry for pretending to not know about it. But it is, you know, so fun to see you squirming on your seat and tried, not so subtle like you think,  to look at me. And maybe I like it?”

Jangjun huffs. Yet actually he wants to smile till his cheeks hurt.

“Does it mean you also like me?”

“Depends on whether you will come to the library again or not after I tell you,” Sungyoon teases him.

“I am banned from the library, though.”

“I can lift it.”

Jangjun glares at Sungyoon, “You...”

“So, will you still come to the library?”

Jangjun acts nonchalant but dying with happiness inside, “I will. I need some books.”

“What books?”

“ **How to Murder Some Hot Librarian** and also **How to Ask the Said Librarian Out for A Date**.”

Sungyoon snorts, “Well in that case, I don’t know about the first book but I know where to find the second one is. The place is near and it is open now.”

Jangjun perks at that, “Where?”

Sungyoon smirks, “My house.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Let’s just say that Jangjun finds out, later that night, his research is worth A+ than an F.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to you about what happens at Sungyoon's house ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and let me be honest that Jangjun is so far the hardest character for me to write. Well, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> AN: And yeah, adding another ship again to my Golcha's ships. It is Jangyoon.  
> AN: The book 50 Signs of Mental Illness is real and written by James Whitney Hicks (source: Goodreads)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
